1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a turbine electric generator means for producing electricity partuclarly from solar heat and the cold of space so that electricity is generated from solar heating and space cooling. The system is preferably employed on a space station type of space vehicle to generate electricity inexpensively, in massive amounts, to supply the energy requirements thereof and for transmittal of excess energy to other satellites and earth, but may be employed on other types of space equipment and may be employed in special circumstances on the earth's surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric systems supply the energy to many control and power systems. Electricity is generated with the various different prime energy sources. Often a boiling-condensing vapor system is used as an intermediated between thermal energy and the mechanical work which mechanically drives an electric generator. A convenient intermediate fluid is water, which usually changes in state between its liquid and vapor form in the process. Various different sources of heat for vaporizing the water have been employed. Fossil fuels (such as oil, gas and coal) have been widely used. In order to reduce the reliance on fossil fuel-fired boilers, nuclear reactions have been employed to produce the heat for producing steam which is then used to drive turbines. Such systems are conventionally partially closed systems with the condenser having its liquid drained therefrom by a feed pump which resupplies the liquid to the boiler. Such circulating systems are operative in earth surface environments, particularly where a large supply of water is available, both for cooling and for circulating system makeup.
However, in space environments, particularly on satellites such as space stations, such systems have many drawbacks and present a myriad of problems. Therefore, a step forward in the art of power generation is required.